Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 4
...And Then A LOT Of Stuff Happens... (Yessir) 'Let Us Live The Lives Of Free Men!' Logic would dictate that we should both go see AND get Hammer(ed) at the A-Block bar "Wildcat", but we really should do the business first. The center of the Kislev map is the Kaiser's residence. Once inside, speak with the guards to get further in. When they let you explore, go through the E door, then down stairs and through that door. Then go W through a big door to a warehouse. In the warehouse, jump on the shelf to get an INSULATED AR, then use the panel nearby to operate the crane. Half of the inspiration for the infamous Mr. Holgar!!! Anyway, this crane will only stop when it hits something, so you need to press left and right to steer it around obstacles and get it to stop near the W side of the far S end. Confusing? Crane moves S, successfully navigate it over to the S side, but make sure it parks close to the W. If you can make that happen (leave the room to reset if you can't), you can jump on the crane hook and use it to jump over the boxes in the corner. In that little fort is a chest with a POWER MAGIC. Go back to the start and take that elevator to the Kaiser. He's up the stairs to the W! When you're in control again, get the MOMENTO LOCKET ('MOMENTO CHAIN' IN MENU). This is one of those pieces of gear that confirms the designation of a character as the offspring of another character. In Final Fantasy VI it was the SAFETY RING or something, and only Shadow and Relm could equip it, signifying a Father / Daughter relationship. This is the Kaiser's room and it's his locket we're stealing, and only Rico can wear it. Coincidence?! I, think, NOT! Go to the Kaiser's room again, we're gonna raid it. Open the chest by the organ for a KNIGHT MAIL. Play with the metronome nearby if you like. It's a quaint mini-game about trying to stop the ticker right on the center mark as many times in a row as you can. The more you do it in a row, the more G you get. Don't let this mini-game consume you. There's SO much better ways to get G later on in the game, and ALL you get is G here. If you can time it well though, it can be a good way to build up a surplus... Over 2 days of fixation on it, I had a record of 61 in a row and had a total haul of 60,626 G. Not bad for free. It might even be more profitable to do 10 in a row then lose on purpose and do another 10, depending on how long you can keep this up. This mini-game is a psychological trap. It made me very angry and I suggest leaving immediately if you feel the same way :\ The only other thing I can tell you about it is that at 3 in a row you'll get a 10 G bonus, 5/100, 10/500, 20/1,000, and 30/2,000. At level 40 it will simply say "You have joined the realm of the immortals" (no joke) or some BS like that, then no bonuses up 'til at least 61 where I got. Leave this whole building when you're done messing around. At level 100 it will pretend to be overloaded and broken but then said that it was just kidding. you can still play it. At level 200 it will say that "You've used a lifetime of luck playing this game". You'll automatically meet back up with Hammer and plan your next move. After that, they get the idea to head back to D-Block. If you jump from the roof into the large chimney nearby you'll drop in on the old D-Block Dr. She will sympathize and keep her doors open for you. You can explore A-Block further if you like, or you may return to D-Block as planned. If you want to "buy a jukebox" (basically) for 5,000 G, meet Big Joe on the E side. Act interested and actually pay him 5,000 G when he requests it. Typically, this is also where this person would proceed to drug you and harvest your organs, but Big Ol' Joe doesn't have the guts to do that (hahahahaha), so he runs off with the cash instead. Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an M DISK at some point in the future! It can be used to play music from a list on a jukebox (at some point in the future). Technically you could step out of prison for a breath of fresh air on the overworld as well, but not much has changed on the outside. After the scene with the battlers at D-Block (+2,000 G WHAT WHAAAT), save and sleep. Exiting the bar, Citan will point out our next destination, the watch tower. Run W around the corner and up the ladder by the entrance to our old pad. Jump on the boxes and go up the next ladder to the top of the tower. Speak with the nice lady to initiate the train jump. Set the camera angle how you like it. It helped me to back up a bit and do a running jump. It sucks if you miss because the game will fault you out and reset the scene. When you do land it, your next task is to jump toward the engine at the front as the cars separate. Again, set the camera angle (yes you can even change it in this narrow tunnel) how you like it. If you miss, the game will try to guilt trip you and reset as if you had just missed the first jump. Don't take that damn guilt trip bull shit. You're better than that. 'Duct Hunt' Check out the door to the S after you land. After that, save and jump up the rather large metal tunnel pieces to get to an open one in the wall, which you will proceed through or forever stop playing Xenogears. It's your choice. There are now random battles. Consider equipping the COOL SHADES to deter confusion, you're likely to face it. If you like, take the first W path (it slopes down) and check the floor vent to see where Weltall is. Continue S and follow the main path (it's too early to be able to get lost still) to reach the next area. In this room full of boxes, it is possible to jump the gap to the other side (just start at the top where you enter and aim for the next level down on the other side), but if you fail there is a box down on the floor you can push to use as a step. The door down there it don't open. It just don't. Go through the W door atop the boxes! You may notice some more vents lying around. Check 'em if you like. They each have something to show. It's not necessary though, and you'll probably get lost if you're looking for vents instead of following directions. You'll want to be heading W now. Go S when you can and head through the door at the end. Get the MASTER KEY from the shelf when you can, and Citan will 5-finger the FRAME HP30 as well. If you equip that btw, you can fix your Gear HP in battle by selecting "Special Options" from the battle menu. Pay close attention to how much fuel it consumes to use that level of Gear healing though, it's usually a good chunk. Now that you have the key, there is no need to fear locked doors anymore. Instead of going back to unlock some though, lets press forward! Through the E door with you! Through the door at the end of the next corridor with you! In the locker room with you! Inspect the space between the benches and the lighted machine on the N wall to find 100 G. Wowwwww. After my 60,000 G haul from the metronome mini-game, this 100 G is really boosting my confidence! Go N through the door into the next hallway. Go W but stop at the corner. Go through the door on the S wall. Inspect the box in the back to open it (with the key haha) and get a BEAM COAT, then go back to the hallway you came from, dirtbag, and head N and through the door at the end. In this office room, you may get a MINI GEAR (useless item) near the books on the desk, but you will be forced to fight some nerds over the rights of ownership. After killing them, you will receive a piece of gear called an EVASION RING. I don't know if it's glitched or what, but this ring appears to not affect your evasion stat at all. At least it doesn't show it in the menu. If you can't swear by it in battle, just sell it. You can always use some more G, G. Exit N! Back at square God damn one. We have the key this time though! Use it on the box near the E door (on the wall by the door), then go through the door. Keep going until you reach the bottom of the stairs and get the chest to the side that has a SURVIVAL TENT. Go through the door down here after that. Wow, big intimidating hangar. Make a break for the gyrating robot across the room and he'll sell you Gear upgrades. Get the new 5100 HP frame for Weltall and maybe some other junk from the parts section, then lets find our big blue. Go to the N part of the central structure and press the blinking button on the E side a couple of times. When Weltall appears, smash a bunch until it lets you board (I had minor difficulty), then save your game nearby. At the S side of the central structure are some empty lifts. Prepare for battle, then put Weltall on one of those lifts (equip a Beam Coat, Frame HP30, and a Magnetic Coat if you have one). 'BOSS: RANKAR DRAGON' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 800 ITEM: SCALES Uhhhhhh right. Guess what? You win! These guys are all difficulty EASY to MEDIUM. AEGISKNIGHT R (HP: 1600): Use attacks to build to attack level 2, then use another followed by again (or if you don't have the Deathblow for ) and then use level 1 Deathblows to finish him off. Don't bother restoring your Gear defense. SWORDKNIGHT R (HP: 1800): This is the hardest of the bunch. Got that Frame HP30 and know how to use Special Options? Good. Use it if you get around 1000-2000 HP. DO activate your Booster, as we want to get rid of this fool swiftly. If he had too much more HP, this would be HARD. Just use once to get an attack level, then use the best level 1 Deathblow and repeat. CLAWKNIGHT R (HP: 1500, ITEM: BEAM COAT): A few REPPU level 1 Deathblows should do the trick! WANDKNIGHT R X2 (HP: 1800): Got that Beam Coat on (not the one you just got, that's only there to taunt you if you didn't equip one before this whole mess)? Good. Try to work them both down at the same time so that when there's one remaining it won't be able to blast you with its ultimate move long. Take the opportunity to save your game and change equipment. Put as many Beam Coats on the two Gears as you can. Two coats will be all you need on each, but I only had three, so Weltall got two and Stier got one. Agree to proceed and prepare for battle! 'BOSS: HECHT' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 7500 ITEM: HP DRIVE Pop your Boosters on right away. Notice that your fuel gauge has been recharged? Yup. HP too! Here's the secret to every boss fight in Xenogears: If you just follow the attack pattern of button attacks then level 1 Deathblows, you are extremely likely to successfully complete the battle with ample fuel and HP to spare. You will almost always want to have some means of restoring your Gear HP in battle though, so don't forget that. Anyway, follow the universal attack pattern. If a Super Aerod is released and it's doing damage to you (which should only happen if you don't have Beam Coats on), go ahead and attack it. It has 2100 HP. You should be fine ignoring everything else in this battle and simply attacking the Hecht if you equipped those Beam Coats. 'Over The River And Through The Woods To The Goliath Factory We Go' Well, that's that. Now we have Elly fighting with us! Elly is the perfect character to mix up our mix. Moving onward, note that Hammer has lost his ability to sell items. You can still buy, but you have to find the shops in A-Block. You should buy, as a matter of fact. Treat yourself to some good gear if you don't have the best stuff yet. You can find an M DISK at the end of the NE alleyway where you (hopefully) paid Big Joe 5,000 G. If you didn't, then no disk for you! You may use this disk on the jukebox at the nearby (S) bar. You listen to tunes with it! Try to exit S when you are done shopping etc. Rico will join the party for now, meaning you should get the lowdown from our flamboyant pal Big Joe on how to change party members. The quick version is, go to the jukebox bar (Wildcat Bar) in A-Block and speak to the waitress to change characters. I kept Elly due to her immense lack of Deathblow experience. On the Kislev map however, go N to the overworld exit and get away from this weird prison. It's a mite tricky finding the factory. Go E toward those trees by the river. You can cross the river N there. When you can go E through the mountain range (while continuing N) do it and continue N on the E side of those mountains to find the factory in the mountainside. Go in! If you decide to be shy and level up a while first though, the Rhinos around here are good to develop some low level Deathblows for our newest friends. Inside! Board your Gears right away if you haven't done so already (press and together). Just go down the hallway until you see a service bot. You can shop here. Hammer's behind this of course. He has better Gear equipment though. Upgrade your shit! There's some big increases to HP, Fuel, and power to be purchased. After that, proceed through the large doors. Proceed N and you will be jumped by multiple enemies. For this first set, you ever play any fighting video game ever and know how you can just mash like you're trying to put out a fire on it and you'll win usually? Same strategy here. "Fight" your way back to the N wall, but before you leave take the GOLD NUGGET from the chest along the E wall. Only one direction to go, so go it. Hey, watch out for random battles. They're annoying. You should probably level 1 Deathblow Hatamoto Mk3's. If you head S when the path splits you'll get to use a save point. The path goes W though when you are ready to move on. Head E at the next split to find a chest with an 02 CYLINDER for your Gears. Continue W and enter the next area. When you see mechanics, kill them first as they heal the opponent Gears. There's a lift at the end of the path that moves you to the next area. The next area is a farce though. Just flip the switch on the E wall then go underneath the platform and exit your Gears to get an EXTRA AR+3. Go back up to the conveyor belt and ride it all the way through the last area we were in until you reach the REAL next area. You wanna make the new conveyor belt here move S, so flip the switch at its base. Don't flip any other switches in this room unless you want a fight. Ride the conveyor S and stay on the path through the next area. In the next (next) room you should hit the blue switch on the N wall first. It makes 2 chests poop out of the mail chutes! Inside are a GOLD NUGGET and a MICA! Hit the blue switch along the S wall by the save point to get things moving the right direction, then save the game. We got us a boss coming up! Make sure you have your favorite equipment on, and do equip Vierge with a POWER MAGIC if you have it, it will come quite in handy. Ride the conveyor belt of doom E! 'BOSS: FIS-6' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 6,800 ITEM: GROUND The boss is easy, you just can't let the pressure of having low fuel get to you. You won't need much of it after this fight. I wouldn't booster right away though. You should booster after he tightens up his stats once or twice. When he "Shifts Up" he's taking less damage every time. Mechanics will try to heal him sometimes. If they come out, have sweet Elly go dark and use an Ether attack to nuke 'em all. That POWER MAGIC is doing its work here. Though you'll be doing less damage later in the fight, it usually means he's close to deanimation (robot death). Keep up the jam with your best level 1 Deathblows on repeat! Proceed on the W bridge. Be sure to equip Stier and save your game when you can. Talk to Citan to proceed. Oh no! It's GRAHF?! 'BOSS: GRAHF' DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 5,000 ITEM: NONE So you don't have to win. The battle will take care of itself if you lose and let you move on with the game. You CAN win, however, and there is NOTHING to prove for it. Still no EXP, items or G. So do what y'all want. I'm not giving you advice on this one. Use this battle to test your wits and brawn! After the scene, jump to the other side of the platform with Elly. After THAT scene, you may save your game, upgrade Gears (I will warn you, it is QUITE expensive all of a sudden now to upgrade ALL of your Gears, so spend wisely....), or continue onward by speaking with Bart on the bridge. (Insert typical "2 Main Opposite Sex Characters Stuck On Raft In Middle Of Ocean While Male Tries To Fish And Female Acts Disgusted" scene here). When you control Bart, go to the Gear hangar. Go to the far corner where Stier is and speak with Rico. Go to the Gear shop and speak with Citan. After some more long scenes, we've finally arrived at our next destination! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough